When functioning normally, the heart produces rhythmic contractions and is capable of pumping blood throughout the body. However, due to disease or injury, the heart rhythm may become irregular resulting in diminished pumping efficiency. Arrhythmia is a general term used to describe heart rhythm irregularities arising from a variety of physical conditions and disease processes. Cardiac rhythm management systems, such as implantable pacemakers and cardiac defibrillators, have been used as an effective treatment for patients with serious arrhythmias. These systems typically include circuitry to sense electrical signals from the heart and a pulse generator for delivering electrical stimulation pulses to the heart. Leads extending into the patient's heart are connected to electrodes that contact the myocardium for sensing the heart's electrical signals and for delivering stimulation pulses to the heart in accordance with various therapies for treating the arrhythmias.
Cardiac rhythm management systems operate to stimulate the heart tissue adjacent to the electrodes to produce a contraction of the tissue. Pacemakers are cardiac rhythm management systems that deliver a series of low energy pace pulses timed to assist the heart in producing a contractile rhythm that maintains cardiac pumping efficiency. Pace pulses may be intermittent or continuous, depending on the needs of the patient. There exist a number of categories of pacemaker devices, with various modes for sensing and pacing one or more heart chambers.
When a pace pulse produces a contraction in the heart tissue, the electrical cardiac signal preceding the contraction is denoted the captured response (CR). The captured response typically includes an electrical signal, denoted the evoked response signal, associated with the heart contraction, along with a superimposed signal associated with residual post pace polarization at the electrode-tissue interface. The magnitude of the residual post pace polarization signal, or pacing artifact, may be affected by a variety of factors including lead polarization, after-potential from the pace pulse, lead impedance, patient impedance, pace pulse width, and pace pulse amplitude, for example.
A pace pulse must exceed a minimum energy value, or capture threshold, to produce a contraction. It is desirable for a pace pulse to have sufficient energy to stimulate capture of the heart without expending energy significantly in excess of the capture threshold. Thus, accurate determination of the capture threshold is required for efficient pace energy management. If the pace pulse energy is too low, the pace pulses may not reliably produce a contractile response in the heart and may result in ineffective pacing. If the pace pulse energy is too high, the patient may experience discomfort and the battery life of the device will be shorter.
Detecting if a pacing pulse “captures” the heart and produces a contraction allows the cardiac rhythm management system to adjust the energy level of pace pulses to correspond to the optimum energy expenditure that reliably produces capture. Further, capture detection allows the cardiac rhythm management system to initiate a back-up pulse at a higher energy level whenever a pace pulse does not produce a contraction.
A fusion beat is a cardiac contraction that occurs when two cardiac depolarizations of a particular chamber, but from separate initiation sites, merge. At times, a depolarization initiated by a pacing pulse may merge with an intrinsic beat, producing a fusion beat. Fusion beats, as seen on electrocardiographic recordings, exhibit various morphologies. The merging depolarizations of a fusion beat do not contribute evenly to the total depolarization.
Pseudofusion occurs when a pacing stimulus is delivered on a spontaneous P wave during atrial pacing or on a spontaneous QRS complex during ventricular pacing. In pseudofusion, the pacing stimulus may be ineffective because the tissue around the electrode has already spontaneously depolarized and is in its refractory period.
Noise presents a problem in evoked response detection processes when the pacemaker mistakenly identifies noise as capture, fusion/pseudofusion, or intrinsic activity. Noise mistakenly identified as capture or fusion/pseudofusion may cause a pacemaker to erroneously withhold backup pacing under loss of capture conditions. Noise mistakenly identified as non-captured intrinsic activity may lead to a premature loss of capture determination during threshold testing.
In the event that the pace does not capture the heart and capture or fusion/pseudofusion would then not occur, intrinsic activity may occur early enough in the cardiac cycle to appear as an evoked response when the pace did not actually capture the heart. These non-captured intrinsic beats represent a loss of capture. The misclassification of non-captured intrinsic beats as capture or fusion beats may result in low threshold measurement during threshold testing.